Naruto TNG
by Moonchild ninja
Summary: This takes place in the future of Konaha Village and its the next gerneration and its a funny situations that occur and no I dont own Naruto only Tsukiko thats all........and the others in here well enjoy also like said before funny pairing you wouldnt e
1. Chapter 1 Squad 11

In the quite little village of Konaha okay so it's hardly ever quite in Konaha but you get the drift in the village of Konaha a new generation of kids sat waiting to be come ninja's. At the Uzumaki house 10 year old Kanaye ran down the hall way trying to get his shirt on and put his headband on at the same time, meanwhile coming down the other way was his twin sister Haya and she had been sent by their mother Hinata to go get her brother she of course was already dressed and ready. Of course what should happen Haya but swerved to dodge her brother and he tripped and went flying into the wall. "Brother you can't sleep in like this we have to get going we finally get to meet our senseis won't that be great" she said helping him pick pieces of wood out of his hair. "Yeah great" she said sarcastically he had ended up on the same squad as Ichi of the Desert and Haru Uchiha. By the time that they got there his sister's sensei had take her and her team and his squad was the only one left "…………GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr where is our sensei" he said angrily as he stomped around he just then noticed that his team mate Haru Uchiha was acting differently …. He had a ski cap on covering his entire hair and then he had the headband on he looked bothered "Hey Haru whats with the dumpy cap your mom get you a bad hair cut or something?" at this Ichi also looked over. Pulling down the hat more Haru said angrily back "NO just leave it go kay fox boy"

Kanaye got mad at this and decided to take the hat off "lets see what it ………….oh my" Ichi started to burst out laughing "I thought having no eyebrows was bad hahaha you've got PINK HAIR!" Haru hide under a desk when at that time a beautiful jounin walked into the room she had long silver hair and a white kimono top on and tight black bike pants on her eyes were crimson and she wore a black mask "hm ai hdlj iaj;………." She said. All of the students looked at her confused "what?" She took the mask off "you just cant talk in those things. I said I'm your new sensei Tsukiko Hatake"


	2. Chapter 2 real ninjas

**_Tsukiko Hatake, Akane and the kids are all my own creations...feel free to subit other kis you think there should be kay_**

Tsukiko looks at the kids that she had to look after and she sighed "you there you're the hokage's

kid aren't you……..um kyo right?"

Kanaya looked annoyed "yes I am the hokage's son but the name is Kanaya."

"whatever your nickname is now Kyo cause you look more of a Kyo then a Kanaya" She

remarked before turning to Ichi "And you're the kazakage's daughter Itchi…..dont you have a

brother named Ban?"

Ichi nodded and the giant hourglass gourd thin on her back bounced a bit "Yep its Ichi and Ban the

sand kids hehehe." Ichi looked around "hey don't we get to tell you want we like and all that stuff"

Tsukiko nodded "well yeah well do that outside come on everyone its to get a day to be inside."

When they all got outside Tsukiko began to run threw the basics "Alright let me start I am Tsukiko

Hatake your sensei and all around good looking konichi I might add. I am the daughter of Kakashi

who was some of your parents' sensei. Lets see I talk to dead people cause of the whole being a

spirit gate thing and I'm the reincarnation of some deadly ninja from long ago who is now alive again

and is Kabuto's wife. I hate the fact that I was trapped in a strange world called NightShade when I

was younger and I also hate it when Jiriya whistles at me. And my life goal is to get married to that

hunk from the cloud village hehehe what a dream boat hehehe" her face got red at that then she

snapped back "your turn."

Meanwhile somewhere else in the village Akane, the woman whom Tsukiko was reincarnated from

was busy making breakfast for Kabuto

"hey hunny where did Kira go I haven't seen him?"

Sneaking up on her he grabs her "Don't know I think he went into the village to seen Oroci Jr. they

said something about new friends are something?"

She sighs "Just as long as they are safe ……I don't really like that Oroci jr. kid though he looks like

a snake with allergies."

Kabuto laughed at that "yeah I still cant belive Orocimaru sama had a kid though hahaha it cracks

me up"

Kira and Oroci Jr. were standing there spying at the little squad 11 being very ninjay when

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oroci Jr. sneezed so

loud that Kira jumped and landed hard on the branch below with it between his legs pain in his face.

"Ssssorry 'bout that ...aleragies..." Oroci said with a sniffle.


	3. Chapter 3 Sneezing the moment

While Tsukiko sat there listening to the students telling what they like and dislike………such as

Ichie saying that she hates the fact that she has to live with her Auntie Tamari and her Uncle

Shikamaru cause her cousins use to get on her nerves with them always being so smart ass all the

time and the fact that she didn't get to see her father Gaara that much. But what she did like was

that she got to scare her cousins.

"well first we would build a sand village and have stick people in the village and they be all happy

and junk then I go BOOM and smash the village into dust and say 'Now all the happy people dead'

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she wipes a tear from her eye

"That is what I love its so much fun."

Kyo, Tsukiko and Haru just kinda sit there mouths open wide or just kinda in disbelief.

Tsukiko spoke up her voice a bit shaky "Well isn't that nice dear……..aha.haha……….yeah

anyway for your first mission you will have to locate the allusive Fox Sensei"

Kyo spoke up "you mean my dad?"

Tsukiko shot him a glace "No you baka…….my old sensei Tazuno he is one of the strongest senins

in the entire village. Here is his picture find him and all will become clear once you find him. NOW

GO"

The students disburse and Tsukiko redirects her attention to the two shinobi in the tree

"Come on out you two. The sneeze gave you away"

Orocimaru Jr. and Kira jump down out of the trees Kira adjusts his sunglasses so that he can peer

out from above them "Hey there Auntie been awhile your still as sharp as ever"

Tsukiko just sighed "I'm not really your aunt but………whatever ……EEEEEEEEEEW"

Oroci Jr. tries to hide "um does anyone have a tissue mine is all wet" his voice is all nasally

"Here, here just take it and you can keep it too" Tsukiko tosses him one

"That's just sick man why don't you try some drugs" Kira asks as he backs away.

Oroci Jr. blows his nose still speaking nasally "Too many drugs when I was young so that stuff

doesn't work anymore."

_Too many drugs what was this kid one?_ Tsukiko and Kira think at the same time.

"ah yeah anywa what do you two want you know full well your not allowed in this village your of the

sound..." Tsukiko eyed them.

Kira pushed up his glasses "relax auntie I'm just here to see the new students so I know who I'm

fighting in the chunin exam and I thought while I'm at it why not see my dear auntie Tsukiko"

He ran to give her a hug but she placed a hand in front of him and knocked him back "easy kid you

know I dont like tht hugging crap tsk.makes me look like a pressy little flower power girl"

Oroci Sneezed again at the word flower "...does anyone have a ."

a bunch of tissues fall on him "here take them all just dont sneeze again its gross"

Oroci smiled "ooooooh the pillowy softness ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

((need new character post a review for any of your own you want in here.))


End file.
